


And Baby makes three

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parents, SO MUCH FLUFF, oc fanbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfic request- mountains of fluff, cute scenarios and scenes of Link and Zelda's life with two wonderful children





	And Baby makes three

The Queen of Hyrule was rudely awoken by the wailing cries of her newborn. The screams echoing around the old stone walls of the royal chambers, the cold night air whistling past the windows. Zelda threw the blankets off at the first piercing sob, the action awakening her husband. 

“Love?” he said, his voice thick with sleep. Link rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up “where are you going?” 

“It’s Tina” Zelda replied, pushing herself out of bed. The feel of cold stone against her feet causing her to jump slightly. Link seemed to notice his daughter’s cry, pushing the blanket off of himself. 

“I’ll go” he said, letting out a loud yawn “you rest. It’s my turn anyway” Zelda rolled her eyes, pushing him back onto the bed. 

“You said that last time. It’s my turn now” She threw the blanket over his chest, ignoring the look he gave her. “Besides, if she needs feeding you’ll have to wake me up anyway” Link opened his mouth to reply, before promptly shutting it when he realized she had him beat. 

“Fine” he sighed, letting himself settle back against the pillows “but next time it’s my turn” Zelda held back a giggle at his annoyed pout, moving to press a kiss against the tip of his nose. He seemed pacified at that, letting a small smile show on his lips. 

Another wailing cry cut through the air, Zelda turned her head at the noise, her heart going out to the new Crown Princess. Link took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, his eyes telling her silently to go to their child. 

The Crown Princess, Augustine Zelda Marie Hyrule, lay in her cot screaming. Cushioned by white linen and pale blue wool. _She’s beautiful_ , Zelda thought, _even when her face is red and scrunched up from crying_. That crying stopped once Zelda held her in her arms. 

“You just wanted a little cuddle didn’t you?” She asked, her voice low and light. Augustine looked up at her, sky blue eyes like her father, taking in shapes and colours but not objects. A pale face, brown hair, and a pink smile all meant Mummy. “It’s okay, I won’t tell. Your secret is safe with me my darling girl” 

Zelda presses a soft kiss against where a heavy crown will rest later. But for now, cradled in her arms, the next Zelda to take the throne is simply Tina. Free of all responsibilities and expectations.   
She bounces her softly in her arms, humming her ancient lullaby. The sound of rustling sheets behind her draw her attention. 

Link was sitting upright in the bed, the blankets smoothed out beside him, a content smile on his face. He didn’t speak but his eyes said it all. Zelda felt her cheeks warm slightly at the look of adoration he gave the two of them. 

He’d been so excited when she’d told him she was expecting. She remembered clearly how he had lifted her from the ground, spinning her around in his joy. He’s laid gentle, almost terrified, hands against her stomach. Uttered prayers of thanks and protection for the two most important people in his life. 

He patted the pillow next to him, a silent invitation. Zelda smiled, holding Augustine closer to her chest. She made her way along the freezing stone floors, the cold biting at her toes. _Everything is so cold now_ she thought to herself, noting how even the satin sheets stung through her nightgown. 

Link pulled her close to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her from behind. He kissed the top of her head, glancing down at the precious bundle in his wife’s arms. 

“Did she need feeding?” he asked, running a hand up and down her arm, feeling her skin warm under his touch. Zelda shook her head, gaze fixed on Augustine as she settled back to sleep. “What did she need then?” 

“I can’t tell” Zelda whispered, careful not to wake her baby. “I promised I wouldn’t” She felt Link smile into her hair, a soft laugh warming her heart. 

“Okay don’t tell me” he relented, sleep returning to his voice. He had to be up early, she knew, The Knight initiates needed training and he didn’t trust anyone else to do it. Something about securing a safer kingdom for the children of Hyrule. It was admirable, if tiring, work. 

“Get some sleep Link” she said, turning her head to press a light kiss against his cheek, “I’ll make sure Tina settles in her cot. You rest” 

“I’m fine” he mumbled “I’ll put Tina down you rest” Zelda rolled her eyes, at this rate he was likely to drop the baby with how exhausted he was. 

“Link, I’ll put her to bed. Tell her you love her so I can move” Link pushed himself off of the head board, bringing his head down to where Augustine lay in her mother’s arms. 

“I love you” he whispered, pressed a kiss to her little head, “I love you, my little princess”   
\---  
Link wiped the sweat from his brow, the hot summer sun beating down on his skin. Training in the summer was always difficult, when the weather got warmer his weapons seemed to get heavier, his clothes stuck to him more making it hard to move. 

He dropped down on the bench next to the training grounds, taking the moment to catch his breath. He looked out over the sea of knights and soldiers, brave men and women working and training tirelessly to keep Hyrule safe. They had improved drastically in the years since the invasion. And since Tina was born he’d been working day and night to make sure that the army didn’t slack in their efforts. 

“Daddy Daddy!” a young voice called out, causing the soldiers in the yard to stop what they were doing. An entire army moved in synch to watch the Crown Princess race across the sand of the sparring grounds and into the waiting arms of her father, The Prince Consort. 

“Hello my Princess” he said, sweeping her up in his arms, her happy childish cries echoing across the yard. “What are you doing here?” he asked, settling her weight on his hip. Augustine giggled, holding onto his shoulder so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Mama said to come get you” She sang “We’re going on a picnic!” Her eyes shone with unconcealed joy! She was practically shaking with excitement and Link found himself unable to hold back his own smile. 

“A Picnic?” he said, fake surprise coloured his tone but Augustine was too excited to notice. She only nodded frantically, Link was scared her hat was going to fly off. He reached up, securing it soundly over her hair. She giggled, reaching to mess with his hands. 

The sound of a hundred feet echoed across the yard. Men and Women coming to attention all around them. Link looked over his daughter’s head to see what caused the sudden change in his army. 

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, strode through the training grounds. The midmorning sun glinted against her golden brown hair, the white ribbons tied around her braids reflected against her face giving her an ethereal glow. Her long purple dress floated behind her as she walked. Not for the first time, Link was caught by her beauty. _I’ve married a goddess_

“Look it’s Mama” he said, turning his body so Augustine could see Zelda walking towards them. Augustine reached out, her hands grabbing at air in an attempt to make Zelda walk faster. 

“Mama!” she cried as Zelda got closer “Daddy’s gonna come picnic with us” Link relinquished his hold on his daughter as Zelda took her in her arms. Balancing the child on her hip she smiled, her eyes lighting up with Augustine’s infectious excitement. 

“Well that’s wonderful. Daddy needs a break don’t you think?” Tina nodded and Zelda turned to look at Link, a winning triumphant smile on her face. 

_Oh I see_ He thought, watching as his wife tried to balance his overactive daughter on her hip _She’s trying to get me to stop working… well… I suppose I can take a break for one day._

“Give me time to wash up” He said, leaning in to press a kiss to Zelda’s cheek “Then I’ll meet you two in the stables” 

Zelda nodded, moving to return the kiss. Augustine swung in her mother’s arms, desperate to get moving. She pulled on Zelda’s sleeves and hair, and yet the Queen remained unaffected by her daughter’s actions. 

“Come on” she whined, ignoring the looks Link and Zelda were giving each other, “Daddy smells he has to have a bath” 

Link let out a laugh, stepping back and bowing to his Queen. “I’ll see you in the stables” he said picking up his sword and heading towards the bathrooms.   
\---  
True to his word, Link met them in the stables. Their horses already saddled and waiting, their lunch already packed and stored away safely in their saddlebags along with blankets. Zelda was already atop her horse, Augustine waiting for Link to ride with her. She’d start her riding lessons in a few years, at five years old they feared she would be too young. 

“Where have you been?” the little Princess demanded, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest. Link held back a small laugh at his daughter’s act, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. 

“You said I smelled, I had to get clean so I wouldn’t be all stinky” Augustine let out a giggle at his words, her fake annoyance fading away. Link lifted her, placing her atop Epona, before moving to sit behind her on the saddle. He pressed his ankles into Epona’s flank and the small family were off, racing towards Hyrule field and their picnic. 

They found a spot in the shade of a tree, far enough from the bustling noise of Castle Town to relax, but close enough to be under surveillance from the Royal Guard. Link set the blankets out as Zelda laid out the food. Augustine was lost in her own little world, running through the thick grass and playing with the bugs she found. 

“Augustine” Zelda called out once everything was laid out. She watched the grass for any sign of her daughter, stifling a sigh of relief as her head popped up from the long grass, small streaks of dirt marking her cheeks. “Come over here” 

The Princess ran over to where they were seated, her hat coming loose, long strands of blonde hair falling across her face. She fell into Zelda’s arms, loud breathless giggles colouring the air. Zelda wiped the dirt from her face, pulling back her hair and replacing her hat. 

“There you go my darling girl” she cooed “doesn’t that feel better? Nice and tidy” Augustine relaxed under the attention, smiling as her mother played with her hair. Link pulled a plate out of his pack, selecting different fruits and cheeses from the assortment provided. He left the plate next to Zelda for Augustine to snack on while her mother worked. 

The three sat in relaxed silence, just listening to the sounds of the birds in the distance. Link laid down on the blanket, having eaten his full. He could hear Zelda singing softly as Augustine stole grapes and berries from her plate. _What did I do to deserve such happiness?_ He wondered reaching a hand out to brush against Zelda’s ankle. 

“Daddy? Are you sleeping?” Augustine asked crawling over the blanket to poke him in the cheek. 

“I was” he responded, keeping his eyes shut to the bright sunlight. “Mama’s singing made me feel sleepy” He could imagine Zelda’s joking pout, her hand coming to rest against her heart in mock shock. 

“Don’t blame me just because you’re being lazy” She said, throwing a grape at his head. It hit his nose causing him to sit up in shock. Zelda let out a laugh at his bewildered expression, his mouth hanging open his eyes wide. 

“Very funny” he pouted, moving to lie back down on the blanket, his hands cradling his head. 

“It was actually, you pull the most amazing faces my love” he tried to ignore the way her laugh set butterflies loose in his stomach. He moved his hand back to her ankle, giving the skin there a soft pinch which caused her to squeak. 

Augustine watched her parents in abstract confusion, while she didn’t understand the joke or what her mother found funny, she had to admit Daddy made some silly faces. But soon she began to grow bored of sitting and listening to them talk, the long grass looked fun to run through, the trees looked like they wanted to be climbed. 

“Daddy” she demanded, poking his cheek again “play with me” 

“I’m sleepy Princess, let me have a nap first then I’ll play with you” he replied, fighting back a yawn. Augustine’s little pout broke his heart, he couldn’t say no to her when she looked like that _I blame Zelda_ he cursed _she does the same thing_ He was about to will himself into wakefulness when Zelda spoke breaking the spell. 

“Daddy’s tired” she said reaching behind her for her saddle pack. Link knew she had packed books in there to read in the sunshine, she was never one to pass up an opportunity for learning. “Let him nap, then he’ll take you on a ride with Epona. Won’t you Daddy?” 

Link nodded, locking eyes with his daughter. “I promise” he said crossing his heart. Augustine looked crestfallen, eyes tracing the shapes and patterns woven into the blankets. She’d be bored out of her mind with Daddy napping and Mama reading. 

“I wish I had a little brother or sister” she mumbled, causing Zelda to almost drop her book in shock. “Then I wouldn’t have to wait for Daddy to stop napping, I could play all day” Zelda marked the page in her book, setting it to the side. 

“Augustine” she cooed, holding her hand out to the little girl “why don’t you go and find those bugs you were looking at before? Miss Agitha lent you that book on bugs remember? I can help you find out which one is which” 

The little Princess seemed to perk up at that idea, getting to play in the dirt AND learn with Mama! It seemed to good to be true. “Okay!” she cried getting up and running into the grass before Zelda could change her mind. 

Zelda watched her daughter run around, bugs momentarily forgotten as she just enjoyed the freedom of running through the field. Link’s voice broke her from her thoughts, his soft questioning tone causing her to look at him. 

“How come you ain't playing in the grass with her? You used to love that. Are are not feeling well?” Zelda felt herself blush at his concern, shaking her head shyly. She shifted so she was closer to him, her hand resting over his heart. The steady thump thump thump was reassuring and comforting under her palm. 

“I’m alright” she said “But… what Tina said…. About wanting a little brother or sister… well, she might get her wish sooner than she realizes” 

Zelda didn’t hold back her joyful laugh at his expression, eyes wide and smile shining. His heart raced under her fingertips.   
\---  
The Prince of Hyrule was born in the early spring. He was small and quiet, much weaker than his sister had been. Julius Russell Daphnes Hyrule, the second child of Queen Zelda Antoinette Harkinian Hyrule, was rumored to be too weak to last till the summer. 

Zelda clung to her son for months, watching over him every second of everyday. Link feared it would drive her mad, that the goddesses would remain deaf to her silent prayers. He kept Augustine away, scared of upsetting her if the worse were to pass. 

The Priest from the castle sanctuary came daily. He tried to convince Zelda to let go, to let the baby Prince sleep. But she refused, nursing and caring for her tiny son. Link began to stand guard, to turn the Priest away, to let Zelda and Julius rest together. 

Summer came and went, and soon winter was spreading her frozen talons across the land. 

The Prince lived, getting stronger everyday. He was as silent as his father and as still as his mother, he lacked the boundless energy of his older sister. And yet he lived. 

Augustine adored her brother. She spent every free second with him, shaking his rattles and singing the songs her father taught her. Julius always smiled more in his sister’s company. Link would often say that she shared her strength with him, Zelda didn’t seem to think it was far fetched. 

As Julius reached his first birthday, Augustine passed her sixth. Her excitement for her brothers party grew with each passing day. 

“I think Julie would like chocolate cake!” she cried wanting to have her say “It’s sweet like him!” Link had laughed at that, knowing full well chocolate was Tina’s favourite. He played along, watching as Zelda playfully rolled her eyes at the two of them. 

“I agree” he said, bouncing Augustine on his knee “Chocolate is the perfect dessert” He felt Tina smile at him, pride shining behind her big blue eyes at his support. She’d stopped wearing her hat, letting her long hair fall in braids down her back like her mother. Link enjoyed playing with his daughter’s hair, braiding and unbraiding the fine golden locks. The action always helped to calm her down, to relax the overexcitable Crown Princess. 

Zelda held Julius close to her chest, listening to his quick even breaths as he slept. She sat at her desk, the prince held in a sling over her heart so she could work. Listening to Augustine and Link agree on cake flavours and what kind of sweets should be served, she made notes to give to Chef. 

“What else do you think Julie would like at his party?” she asked, a hand coming up to rub her son’s back gently. Augustine seemed to think seriously about that, bringing a hand to her chin, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Zelda bit back the urge to tell her to tuck her tongue away, such behaviour was unbecoming of a future monarch. 

“I think he would like it if everyone wore green!” Augustine cried, practically leaping out of Link’s lap. “It’s his favouritest colour!” Link chuckled lightly behind her, catching Zelda’s eye. 

“Why do you think that?” he asked, unbraiding her hair again. Augustine looked proud of herself, holding her back straight and throwing her chin out in an attempt to look serious and smart.

“Julie always smiles more when I wear green” She said “he waddles faster when he sees me and the gardens make him happy. And Daddy wears green so Julie’s gotsta like it!” 

Zelda leaned forward, tickling her daughter’s nose with the tip of her feather quill, causing her to giggle loudly and almost wake the prince from his nap. 

“I think he smiles more because he’s happy to see his big sister” Zelda said moving to tickle Augustine’s chin. “But if you think everyone should wear green then we’ll make everyone wear green” 

Augustine’s smile lit up the room, her excitement for her brother’s party bringing joy to both Link and Zelda. She bounced up and down lightly on her father’s knee, happy that her ideas were being listened too. She was going to make this the best birthday ever! 

Julius shifted in his sling, his sister’s happiness rousing him from his sleep. He let out a cry causing Zelda to pull him from the sling and bounce him on her knee. Augustine shifted off of Link’s lap, desperate to see what her little brother was crying at. 

She raced around the desk to stand next to Zelda’s leg as her mother pressed kisses against Julius’s head. His crying quieted down, the nose only serving to show he was awake, as he looked around the room with wide and curious eyes. Augustine reached over Zelda’s lap, trying to tickle her baby brother’s toes. He seemed to notice his big sister, letting out a happy gurgle at the sight of her smiling face. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Zelda asked. Augustine looked at her with a mixture of shock and awe. 

“I can hold him?” she asked, amazed and scared at the prospect. For almost a year Julius had been held exclusively by Zelda and Link, Augustine had only been able to play with him when he was placed on the floor or after he started crawling. 

Zelda nodded, lifting Julius from her lap and kneeling on the floor next to her daughter. She could tell Augustine was nervous about holding him, scared that she would drop him. Link shifted in his chair to get a better look at the three of them. 

“Don’t worry” Zelda said, holding out her son, “I’ll tell you exactly how to hold him so you won’t drop him. Okay?” Augustine nodded back, holding her arms out to support her baby brother. With steady hands Zelda lowered Julius into her arms, taking care that his head was well supported in his sister’s elbow. 

Augustine looked down at her brother, listening to his happy squeaks and giggles. He knew a few words, mostly “Mama” and “Dada”, Augustine was hopeful that it would be her name he would learn next. She’d tried teaching him before, even though Link had explained to her that “Augustine” was a difficult word for a baby to say. But she had faith that Julius would be as wise as Mama. 

“Hello” she cooed, giggling as he reached for her long braids. “Hello Julie, what’s my name?” Julius looked at her, her braids forgotten as he listened to her soft lilting voice. “It’s Augustine, can you say Augustine?” she asked, bouncing him slightly as she’d seen Zelda do before. Link moved from his chair, coming to kneel beside his wife. 

“Tina” he said “It’s a long name, he’s not even a year old yet” Link watched as Augustine shook her head, little Julius giggling in her arms delighted with the way her braids swung in front of her. 

“No, he can do it I know he can” she said, remaining stubborn and steadfast. She looked down at Julius, smiling and trying again “Aw-gus-teen” she sounded out. Julius giggled at her, his mouth moving to try and learn the strange sounds she was making. 

“Tina” Link said again, shifting on his knees so he was closer to the two of them. “Maybe an easier word? Something short might be a better place to start?” 

Julius listened to his dad, the small word he’d used to refer to his sister sounded funny to the infant. He began to move his mouth, trying to speak like his father. 

“Tee...teenah”   
\---  
Augustine wiped the sweat from her brow, the hot summer sun beat down against her skin. Despite her discomfort the Princess always enjoyed riding in the sun. She’d been given a horse for her seventh birthday, one of Epona’s foals which she’d named Sleipnir. Link had been giving her lessons for three years and in that time she had improved greatly. 

Looking down at her handkerchief, a gift from Julius, she lamented her brother’s young age. It would be two more years until he would be taught to ride, two more years of waiting for the young Princess. Julius didn’t seem to mind being stuck indoors however, he actually seemed to prefer it. 

The Prince would often spend the long days at his mother’s side just watching her work or practicing his embroidery. Sometimes he would take strolls in the garden with either Link or Zelda, but for the most part he was content to sit and read to himself while his sister studied or went riding. 

“You alright Tina?” Link asked realising that his daughter had stopped behind him. He was taking her on a ride around the Castle Walls, “getting some exercise” was his excuse, but Tina saw right through it. _He just doesn’t want to be stuck inside like Mama and Julie_

“I’m okay Daddy” she said, leaning forward to scratch between her mount’s ears. Sleipnir let out a happy whinny at the touch, his ears flicking back and forth. “I just wish Julie could come with us”

Link led Epona back to where the young Princess had stopped, his shoulders sagging slightly. “He’ll learn to ride soon enough. Anyway I’m sure if you just asked him he’d love to come” 

“But he can’t ride” She challenged, fingers tracing over the uneven threads of her handkerchief. It had been one of Julius’ first projects, Zelda had led him through it step by step. It wasn’t his best work but Augustine treasured it more than anything. He’d embroidered her initials in blue thread, her favourite colour, The A and the Z were two different sizes and the M looked more like a zigzagging line than a letter. It was perfect. 

“So? That didn’t stop me from taking you on rides when you were his age. Remember that picnic when you were five?” Link leaned over in his saddle, a gentle hand coming to rest on his daughter’s wrist. 

“But I sit sidesaddle. Julie wouldn’t be comfortable riding with me” She held his hand, playing with the worn leather of his glove. Even as a young child she found comfort in the feel of her father’s riding gloves. She could remember him holding his hands out to her, just so she could play with the stitching and the creases where his knuckled bent. 

“He could ride with me, unless you don’t want me hanging around with you two” Link teased, watching his daughter’s face come up in shock “You’d be too embarrassed to have your old man join you I get it” 

“No that’s not true!” she defended, noticing too late the mischievous glint in his eye. Link let out a loud laugh, squeezing her hand in his. She let herself pout at his joke, hands reaching for the Sleipnir’s reigns.

“Poo to you Daddy” she said, throwing her chin to the side, turning her face away from him. Link was caught for a second by how similar she had looked to her mother. Augustine took after him more than Zelda, both in looks and in attitude. However there were moments when he swore she was Zelda’s double. 

“I’m sorry Princess” he sighed, letting his chuckles die down “do you want to go back to the castle? See if Julie’s been missing you?” 

The mention of her brother caused Augustine to smile brightly, her long ears perking up in excitement. She nodded her head, to energised to speak. She pulled on the reigns giving Link a clear message. 

_Race you_

And the two were off  
\---  
Julius sank in his seat, the embroidery hoop in his hands forgotten as he watched the lazy clouds float past. It was such a lovely day, the sun shining down made the gardens too hot for walking in, but it wasn’t like her could go walking anyway. Mama was working and Daddy was out with Tina, so unless he went with one of the nursery maids he was confined to the shade of his mother’s study. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the nursery maids, it was just that they weren’t as fun as Tina, or as quiet as Daddy, or as smart as Mama. 

“Are you well my Cherub?” Zelda asked, noticing her son’s slouched position. He had been practicing his embroidery while she studied harvest reports and letters from dignitaries, but the steady sound of needle against thread had stopped a while ago. 

“Yes mama” he replied, tired eyes still watching the sky. 

"Is there anything I can get for you?” she asked, noticing her son’s almost melancholy mood. “A drink? A snack?” 

“No thank you” he sighed, moving the embroidery hoop to sit at the spot next to him. Zelda got up from her spot behind her desk, coming to kneel in front of the sofa he sat at. She held his hands in his, soft silk gloves ghosting over his tiny knuckles. 

“Are you bored my dove?” she asked, watching as he nodded his head slightly. “Do you wish to go for a walk? I could call Selena…” she trailed off at her son’s disgruntled expression. 

“Selena’s boring” he whined, kicking his legs slightly “She doesn’t like running or playing” 

_I see_ Zelda thought, shifting closer towards him. “Do you want to play with Tina? Is that it?” Julius nodded, eyes drifting back towards the calm blue sky. She was out there right now with Daddy, having fun without him. 

“She’ll be back soon” Zelda said, trying to pacify her son’s bad mood. “You can play with her then” 

 

Julius rolled his eyes, a very undignified action for a royal such as himself. “I wanted to play with her now. But she and Daddy left before I could go with them” Zelda moved to press a kiss to his hands, his sad expression causing her heart to break. _I can’t imagine it’s any fun to watch me work all day_ she thought, pulling him into a hug. Julius wrapped his little arms around her, his head tucked under her chin. His soft brown hair tickled her nose. 

“Do you want me to talk to Daddy?” she asked, a hand rubbing up and down her son's spine. He shook his head, only clinging tighter too her. She rocked them back and forth, humming her soft lullaby as she did. 

Suddenly the door was flung open and the Crown Princess of Hyrule came running in. She was flustered and out of breath, her hair coming loose from her braids, her riding gown caked with mud around the hem. And yet she wore the brightest smile the Queen had ever seen. 

“Julie!” she cried “I beat Daddy in a race! I won!” Her smile melted from her face when she noticed that he hadn’t moved to look at her. Julius still clung to Zelda refusing to look at his sister. “Julie?” she asked “what’s wrong?” 

“He’s been bored to tears watching me work” Zelda said, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. “He wanted to play with you but Daddy got there first… where is Daddy?” 

As if on cue, Link appeared around the side of the door, out of breath and in a similar state to his daughter. Zelda raised a brow at his appearance, silently asking what took him so long to get there. 

“Her highness locked me in the stable” he answered, shooting a glance at Augustine who seemed very pleased with herself. 

Julius shifted in her arms, burying himself closer to her. Zelda squeezed him in response, glancing between Link and Augustine. The two of them were now watching Julius, worry etched on their faces. Augustine stepped forward, coming to kneel next to Zelda. 

“Everything alright?” Link asked, removing his riding gloves and throwing them on the desk. Zelda shrugged in response, rubbing her son’s back as he avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. 

“He wanted to play with Tina” she said eyes following Link as he sat down on the sofa, pulling Julius’s embroidery into his lap. “But you took her out riding before he could, so now we’re just having a little cuddle” 

Augustine laid a hand on Zelda’s shoulder, silently asking for the chance to talk to her brother. Zelda leaned back, pulling Julius from his hiding spot in her arms. He still wouldn’t look at Augustine, his eyes burning holes in the plush velvet cushions he sat on. 

“Julie” she tried “do you still want to play? I found some really pretty flowers I wanted to show you” Julius tried to remain impassive, but his ears gave him away. They perked up at the idea of going to see new flowers, especially with Tina. 

“That sounds nice” Zelda chimed in, moving to brush his hair away from his face “I think that would be really fun” Link got up from his seat, handing the embroidery hoop back to Julius who took it without looking. 

“I agree” He said “why don’t you two go sit outside? You can work on your embroidery in the sunshine” he saw Julius hesitate, his hands running over the delicate stitches he’d done before “I’ll keep Mama company don’t worry” Julius seemed satisfied at that, happy that Mama wouldn’t have to do her work alone. 

“Okay” he mumbled, kicking his legs out, “as long as you don’t distract Mama” Link let out a happy chuckle, helping Zelda to her feet. Augustine took his hand, a happy smile growing on both of their faces. 

“Come on” she said, pulling him towards the door “I wanna see what embroidery you did” Link and Zelda stood and watched as their children disappeared down the hall, the sounds of laughter filling the air. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda’s waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. She let herself melt into the hug, taking the time to enjoy the moment. Her husband’s strong hands running up and down her spine, her children’s joyful cries floating around the castle. 

“I love you” she murmured, resting her cheek on his shoulder. She felt him smile, his hands holding her close to him. 

“I love you too” he whispered

**Author's Note:**

> this took me WAY longer than I wanted thanks to a complete re-write halfway through, too many ideas I wanted to work in, and a pause to work on my other fic. Also there's not even a plot it's more like a collection of cute shorts. But it’s here now! Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> if you have a request you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
